Losing Control
by AvePlateada
Summary: The Titans live together and everyone sees Robin dating women from left to right but it doesn't affect them as much as it does Star, she dates Speedy which ends horribly and now something else has happened...RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

This is actually the first fic I ever thought of, I found it lying around and decided to post it. Later

**Summary:**

The Titans live together and everyone sees Robin dating women from left to right but it doesn't affect them as much as it does Star, she dates Speedy which ends horribly and now something else has happened...RobxStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Okay on to the fic...

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Outside titans tower, on the roof 6:30 in the morning:

He had always loved her but he could never tell her anything, it's was his number one rule. No, it was more like an oath, never meant to be broken no matter what. Than why did he feel like he could share anything with her? Why did he feel if it were only them two together on the world and he would be fine. Why whenever she was near he felt his heart would explode? And most of all why was he asking himself all these questions? He knew they would never be answered because he knew he would never cross that line...never.

Besides, he was already dating. He and kitten had been together now for how long? 2 months? That's it? It seemed a lot longer to him, since they were already how can you say it 'comfortable' around each other. And that was the only reason he went out with her, that and she already knew he didn't have much time for girlfriends. And he knew she wasn't exactly loyal to him. Did she think he was stupid? I mean, seriously he's a superhero. Oh well, as long as he got what he wanted from her he was fine. She probably only dated him to tell other people she screwed a superhero.

The one thing he really hated was when they had dates. Everytime he'd get ready for a date everyone at the tower would give him the deadliest of all the looks they could give. Raven's face literally said 'I hope you die.' They wouldn't even talk to him, except for one person.

Starfire.

She would always support him, no matter what.

Hell, sometimes she would even decide what color tie and what kind of cologne he should wear.

But the worst part was when he had to leave, everyone would be silent as Starfire would wish him luck on his date. Behind her back everyone glared at Robin but when she turned to them they would plaster the fakest smile they could make up on their faces. Just so she wouldn't think there was something wrong.

By the time he left the tower he was in such a bad mood he'd end up screwing Kitten in the car instead of actually having a date, just to get it over with.

And everytime he and Kitten were alone he would always ask himself why it wasn't this easy with Starfire, even though he already knew the answer to that.

She was part of the team and that meant she was totally off limits, to him. But what would happen if she ever went out with anyone else?

The answer was simple: he would kill whoever dared to touch her even if that person ever thought of going out with her.

He sighed heavily they all had a right to be mad at him for dating Kitten, he was a freaken asshole. He deserved to be thrown in a hole and be forgotten. No, he wasn't good enough for his own hole, just forgotten.

He went back inside, the sun had just risen and there was no other reason to stay out there by himself.

And boy was he lucky he had a front row seat to the best breakfast battle in all of Jump City's kitchens.

"Why can't you just taste it BB!"

"No dude, I've _been_ most of those animals!"

"So what, it's not like your eating your cousin or anything!"

"It doesn't matter, it's just wrong and you know it!"

"Whatever man as long as you don't make any of us eat that crap I'm good"

"Well I wasn't but now that you mention it..

Hey Cy wanna try some?"

"What! No way man!..."

As the conversation went on Robin tuned out a little, his thoughts drifted back to what he was thinking about earlier. He hated Bruce for making that damn rule up. "Will Bruce ever fall in love?" Suddenly everything was quiet. "Did I just say that outloud?" Everyone's blank faces were proof enough to say a silent 'Duh.'

"Good morning friends!" came a shout from practically the other side of the room.

It was Starfire and Robin was more than glad to see her but for two reasons this morning. Her hands were up in the air and her smile was huge.

"Friends" she continued. "I have excellent news!"

This caught everyone's attention, especially Robin's

_She seems happier than usual _He thought to himself.

"I have a date!" she announced with joy.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

So? What did ya' think? I thought it was kinda corny but oh well. Was kinda short but I got to the point, didn't I?

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!

Enjoy!...

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_What!_ Robin screamed in his head so loudly he thought his temples would burst. His eyes went wide. Why would Starfire want to date? Who would she want to date?

While Robin was trying to sort everything out in his head everyone was busy congratulating Starfire. With huge smiles totally mocking Robin in the face. Everyone knew he loved Starfire, except Starfire of course. And they all knew he had wasted his time with Kitten too long and that now it was Starfire's turn to have some fun.

They had crowded around her and he overheard her saying the date was tonight.

"What!" Robin had finally gotten out of his temporary shock enough to speak one word. Everyone looked at him, "I mean congratulations!" He threw on the fakest smile ever it made you wanna cringe.

Robin was trying his hardest to not freak out. But he couldn't help it "_But_ I don't think you should" He said with an all knowing voice.

"Why ever not Robin? You engage in the act of dating all the time" Starfire questioned.

"Yeah..but that's different..I'm a guy..and the leader of this team..and I..uh..well you know." He sweatdropped.

"I believe I do not do the knowing Robin." She answered. Now a little concerned about her own decision, Robin knew more about dating than her and his opinion was always important to her.

Everyone stared at him, he knew they were just waiting for the stupidest thing to come out of his mouth and to say the least, so was he. So he just didn't say anything.

He walked out as fast as he could, his face was burning. God what an idiot he had been in front of Starfire and the team. He cooped himself inside his room, he couldn't go back out there for breakfast or lunch. He was too embarrassed, none of his training in not showing emotion had ever let him down before but now it wasn't working. He wondered why.

He made his way to the gym, stealthily so no one would see him. But it was no use he ended up face to face with the person he was trying to avoid, Starfire.

"Robin! I am so happy I have found you!" She said excitedly. "I need your assistance please." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room, not giving him a chance to run away.

When he entered the room it was a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere in the pink and purple room, everything from socks to to a pair of underwear he saw laying around. He avoided it because he didn't think of Starfire like that, most of the time.

She started to ramble on and on about what she should where, whether or not to wear perfume and other things that make guys tune out.

He couldn't take it, he started to doubt Starfire, was she doing this on purpose? To get back at him for going out with all these other women? No, she wasn't that kind of person. She was too naive to pull that kind of stuff but it still hurt everytime she asked him a question. Everytime he got more jealous of the guy she was gonna date, no one was good enough for her. But he couldn't take anymore of the questions.

He stopped her and grabbed her shoulders "Starfire, listen to me." He laid his finger on her lips, even through the gloves he could feel their softness and warmth. He stood there wondering why he had stopped her, her eyes were shining so brightly it made him forget.

"Starfire." He whispered while sliding his hand over her cheek.

She closed her eyes and whispered back. "Yes Robin."

He felt so much like kissing her right then and there but he didn't instead he responded. "I think you look beautiful in anything, you don't have to go out of your way to impress this guy. If he doesn't like you the way you are then there's no point in dating him. I don't want you to-" But he stopped himself right there and yanked his hand from her shoulder, the other from her cheek and took his eyes off her lips.

He cleared his throat and left the room trying to act like nothing had just happened. "Have fun tonight." Was the last thing Starfire heard him say.

She plopped down on her bed, Robin's words were still echoing in her head. He thought she looked beautiful in anything? Why had she asked Robin to help her? He was her best friend but somehow he always had a tendency to complicate everything. The feelings in her right now were mixed up. She didn't know what she was feeling. What was it? It was something that she had never felt before.

Robin ran back to his room and once he was in there he started to bang his head against the wall. Why had he told her those stupid things? Why had he told her that she was beautiful in anything! Why had he been such an idiot! He slammed his forehead against the wall one last time and this time he got a response of more thumps.

From the other side he heard Beast Boy yelling. "Cut it out Robin!"

Robin sighed and fell on his bed asking himself over and over why this day wasn't over yet.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well tell me if it was good or bad and if you liked it or not. More jealousy in the next chapter when Star's date comes to pick her up! I'm pretty sure you guys know who it is already, if you don't then take a wild guess. Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys!

Before you kill me let me just say that it was so not my fault that I haven't been posting. "Underneath Your Clothes" got removed and I got blocked from posting for a whole week! So that's why you haven't heard from me, sorry.

In other news, enjoy the long chapter made especially for you guys who've been waiting and once again I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Tians or the body spray Star has on, that's Bath and Body's.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She was ready for her date to pick her up. Robin's words had gotten to her and she decided to wear what she always wore, her uniform but she had also sprayed herself with a sweet pea body spray and carried a pink purse. So she wasn't one to look at but at least he would smell her presence and know she was there. But one thing that didn't get out of her head was what Robin had said to her earlier. How good she felt when he told her she looked beautiful in anything but then he ruined it when he said "have fun tonight." Why was he so contradicting? One minute he seems to think she's beautiful but then the next he's wishing for her to have fun with another man. Why was he so difficult?

But right now she was going to try and push everything about Robin out of her head, she was about to go out on her first date! She was excited, really excited. She wanted to have the fun with Speedy and she would not be able to do that if she had Robin's previous encounter stuck in her head. So there she sat, on her bed waiting patiently for the others to answer the door and call her down so she and Speedy would go and have their date. Then there was a huge rumbling throughout the Tower, it was the door, someone was knocking.

Robin had been sitting on his bed face down cradling it in his hands while his elbows rested themselves on his knees. When he heard the knocking he quickly stood up and paced a couple of times telling himself he wasn't going to go down there but in the end he found himself sneeking around the corner of the hallway and watching them leave.

She looked so beautiful, just standing there while Cyborg threatened Speedy, telling him if she wasn't back by midnight he wouldn't need his legs anymore. Midnight? He should have her back by ten maybe even nine thirty. What time was it right now? He looked over to the clock in the kitchen and it was 6:30 when he looked back at Speedy and Starfire, he was whispering something in her ear and she giggled. Robin had to clutch onto the corner with all the strength in his hand. His lips were so close to her ear he was smiling while he talked and Starfire blushed lightly but what hurt the most was that he saw that she looked so happy, her eyes were shining.

Robin eyes glared at him and for a second Speedy's eyes lifted from Starfire's neck to Robin's own eyes. Speedy smirked while Robin's eye slits were practically touching each other.

"What are you smirking at?" Cyborg interrupted their silent challenge.

Speedy stopped smirking and looked up at Cyborg, Cyborg craned his head around to where Speedy was looking and Robin swung himself against the wall and stuck like a magnet. Breathing hard from surprise.

"Nothing." Speedy answered.

"Uhh Cyborg? May we please leave now?" Starfire asked.

From against the wall Robin was silently praying _Please say no Cy please say no._

"Yeah you two love birds can go." Cyborg waved them off.

_Lovebirds!_ Okay this time Cyborg was exaggerating it was only one date! But no matter what Cyborg said Robin silently stood there listening to Speedy and Starfire talk about what they were going to do while they walked out of the Tower and the last thing he saw was Starfire with Speedy's arm around her and she laughing at something he had said, as the door closed he watched the love of his life leave without him. Then he heard the Titans Easts' T-Car pull out of the driveway and they were gone.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Uhh Robin? You gonna come out and watch a movie with us?" Cyborg asked the ticked off teen who was brutally slaughtering the poor defenseless punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Robin ignored him, to into his concentrating of Speedy's face on the bag. He gave it one major punch and the bag went flying close to hitting the ceiling.

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg yelled louder to get his attention.

Robin was out of his trance and shook his head. "What!" He said annoyed.

At just that moment the bag came from nearly touching the ceiling to smashing against Robin's right side of his body and forcing him to collide with the ground on all fours.

"Nevermind." Cyborg said and let the door slide as fast as it could.

Robin got up and dusted himself off. Angry, angry at the world, at Speedy, at Cyborg...angry at himself. What was he doing? Why is it that Starfire is gone for one night and the only thing he can do is wait for her to come back. She's here every night, even if it wasn't with him she was still here it's not like they did something together every night. He was always cooped up in his room or out on one of his dates. But he always knew she was there and that made feel...good.

But why did he miss her so much? Why couldn't he stand Speedy touching her?

He sighed angrily and passed a hand roughly through his hair. He couldn't take it anymore. What time was it? He ran quietly through the hallway, the Tower was all dark except when he got to the end of the hallway he saw flashes coming from the T.V. He looked over at the kitchen clock, it was 10:40, he looked over to see the team. Beast Boy was asleep on Raven's shoulder while she stared pointlessly at the movie and Cyborg was crying. Were they watching a chick flick?

It turned out to be a yes when he turned around and heard Cyborg clapping, crying out "So beautiful" and blowing his nose.

He got back to the gym and squatted in the middle of the room, this was stupid, she had been gone for 4 hours and he had come so close to pulling his hair out. Where was she! She should have never left him, or the Tower.

When he heard everyone turn in for the night he decided to go over to the front room and wait for her. There he sat for about another hour, his anger and impatience growing while his legs shook uncontrollaby, like he was nervous about something. Was she really going to get here at midnight?

Just then he heard giggles, but not just any giggles. They were hers and he felt relaxed to hear them. Starfire had flown in from the front door swimming through the air like a beautiful mermaid in the sea. Robin sat there, he had never seen her float like that, like she was actually feeling the air surrounding her body. And the moonlight reflecting itself off her skin made it seem like she really was in the ocean, emersed in blue water.

With his mouth wide open he subconsciously walked over to the light switch and turned on the light Starfire gasped loudly and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Starfire!" He yelled and ran over to her, he didn't mean to scare her. He only wanted to see her in the light.

"Ughhh." She held on to her head while Robin helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes..I believe I am." She replied. "Oh but Robin." She forgot about her fall and sounded excited. "Please, let me tell you about my date!" She pulled on his arm for him to follow her and sit on the couch. But he pulled away rudely and walked off.

"Go tell Raven." He said in a dark tone.

She watched him walk off, was he mad at her?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Oh yeah! Today is my Birthday! And I'm seventeen! YaY! A lot of people I know are younger than me only a few are older or as old as me.

Well, I have a question for you guys, should Speedy like Starfire because she's hot or should he fall in love with her? It's up to you guys!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there!

I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer but I don't guarantee anything cuz I don't even know if I'll be able to do it LoL Results from the question I asked in the last chapter are at the bottom of the page. And I was going to update this yesterday along with "Torn" but the site had some sort of outage or something. Later

Dedication: O gosh I have to dedicate this chapter to **SpeedyAngel10** only she knows why hehe LoL

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire hadn't wanted to wake Raven up last night so she waited until this morning. She was so happy, she couldn't wait until she told Raven what Speedy and her had almost done last night.

She strided happily through the Tower's hallway humming a happy tune and running her fingers along the walls lightly. She entered the kitchen for breakfast with a glow. As soon as she saw Raven she squealed with delight while running over to her side and whispered in her ear that she needed to speak with her shortly after breakfast.

Raven let out a sigh, no doubt in her mind that Starfire wanted to talk about her date last night with Speedy.

"Okay." She said. Also knowing if she refused it would only make Starfire beg her for the rest of the day.

"Thank you!" She beamed as she sat next to her at the breakfast table, this morning it was the boys' turn to make breakfast and there they were. Standing in front of the stove in white aprons and chef hats debating on what to make. The girls sat there waiting patiently while the guys argued well, mostly Beast Boy and Cyborg, about what to eat. Raven sat there reading her book of _Classics of Horror_ while Starfire tweedled with her thumbs.

They finally decided on making waffles and non dairy waffles. Robin started to take everything out of the fridge while Cyborg did his best to keep Beast Boy away from the griddle. Cyborg mixed the ingredients together and when it came time to add the milk he made an effort to make sure Beast Boy was watching him pour it in. As the milk poured in Cyborg stuck his finger in and licked his finger.

"Mmm milk." He teased.

"Cyborg quit it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeeaahhh I'm not hungry." Raven closed her book and stood to leave.

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy followed her. "See, this is why we should eat non dairy waffles Raven!" He kept following her and yelling.

"Way to go Cyborg, now we have to start over." Robin said.

"No way man, I'm eating these babies." He said as he started to form circles on top of the griddle. "You can make some more for you and Star if you like."

Robin looked over to Starfire and made no effort to call and ask her. Cyborg noticed and couldn't believe Robin was being so stubborn.

"Don't tell me." He said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Are you not talking to Star just because she's going out with Speedy?"

"What! No way Cy! Shut up!" He whispered looking over and making sure Starfire didn't here him.

Cyborg smiled and almost laughed, Robin could be so...dumb sometimes.

"What are you laughing at?" Robin glared.

"Take it easy Rob." Cyborg flipped the pancakes.

Robin sighed. "Yeah okay, so what if you're right? What then?"

"I don't know, you should have thought of that before Starfire started to date"

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Robin slumped.

"Sure it is." Cyborg stuffed a couple of pancakes into his mouth and squirted some syrup in afterwards. Robin went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice and served himself a cup of juice. He took a sip.

"You just tell her you love her-"

Robin nearly died of choking "Love?" He spat out. "Who ever said anything about love!"

"Come on Robin." Cyborg nudged him. "You can't hide it anymore." And bounced his eyebrows towards him.

Robin turned around before Cyborg could see the blush come over him. "I'm not hungry anymore." He mumbled and he left.

Cyborg looked over to the Starfire who was barely there, not even aware of what he and Robin were talking about earlier. He put a couple of his pancakes on another plate and walked towards her.

"Hey Star?"

"Hmm?" She gave a little nod towards him.

"You want some pancakes?"

"Yes please." Cyborg smiled and set the plate in front of her while he slipped in on the opposite side of her. He watched as she devoured the pancakes with a bottle of mustard in her right hand.

"Cyborg?" She said when she had finished eating.

"Yeah Star?"

"Is there any reason as to why you were watching me eat?"

"No Star just wondering" Cyborg sighed.

"Wondering? If I may ask, why were you doing the wondering friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg didn't blame her, she was from another planet and if either of the two were going to express their love it would have to be Robin. But then again Starfire was a more emotional person, maybe she should be the one to tell him first? No, Robin is the guy and the guys always make the first move...

As Cyborg battled inside his own mind Starfire watched him mumble about things that she caught onto every once in a while but not much. Cyborg noticed her quietness and shut up.

"You know you can tell me about anything Starfire."

"I can?"

"Sure, take a swing at me."

"With what?" She looked around.

"No, I mean tell me something that's been on your mind."

"Oh, I am sorry." She blushed a little. "Well.."

"You can trust me Star." He lifted his hand and placed it on hers reassuringly.

"Okay." She said and leaned in closer to him so no one would hear what she would say.

"Speedy and I almost did the kissing." She whispered into his ear.

Cyborg's facial expression switched from happiness about Starfire confiding in him to a look of utter fright. Oh god how was he supposed to keep this away from Robin? He wasn't good when it came to secrets especially when he had to keep them from someone as intimidating as Robin!

"Is it not the cute!" Starfire mistook Cyborg's face as surprise.

"Uhhh." Was all he could say.

"After we saw the movie we ventured to the beach and sat upon many rocks, we watched the moon and then, all of the sudden, he leaned towards me..."

What had he gotten himself into! Why doesn't she stop! Should he keep listening?

"I did not know what to do." She kept going. "So I leaned towards him also..and then...then his nose ran into mine and 'the moment' as you would say was ruined."

Cyborg almost burst into laughter and cried as he tried to keep it in. This was the "player" as Speedy liked to call himself.

"Beautiful is it not?" She noticed the tears in Cyborg's eyes and sped off quickly to grab a tissue and came back fast as lightening with it. "Here."

Cyborg took it and dabbed at his eyes, it didn't matter what Star thought these tears were from, he really needed the tissue. This was hilarious! but what would he do if Robin ever asked him? No, he wouldn't ask him. Why would he?

"Cyborg?" She asked.

He turned his attention towards her.

"You must promise not to tell anyone." She gestured her pinky towards him. "I am going to tell Raven but that is it. Just the two of you and no one else, promise?"

Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god. If he promised her here and now then he would have to avoid Robin for as long as he lived, he could do that right?

His question was answered when he saw his pinky inching slowly towards hers and they made a promise.

"Thank you!" She flew to his side and gave him a big bear hug. "Now I am off to tell friend Raven!"

And then she was gone leaving Cyborg with a certain feeling to always look behind him and see if anyone was there.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Okay,

Here are the resuslts to the question I asked, for those of you who don't remember. I asked if Speedy should like Starfire because she's hot or because he's in love with her, and it was four votes for Speedy likes her because she's hot and three votes for he was in love with her. So that means I'm going to have to make Speedy look like a royal jerk. I've never done that before but I'm sure it'll be fun. I didn't like this chapter at all but nothing else came up so here it was, Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	5. Chapter 5

A little bad news,

This, along with my other fic "Torn" has become a side story, which means I'll work on them when I'm bored or have any extra time from "A Real Love." Because I really want to finish "A Real Love" already. And it needs a lot more chapters, I think, if I can put all of my energy into it, it might come out to be a great fic so yeah I'm really sorry. But I finally updated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Beast Boy walked in, rubbing his butt angrily and mumbling something.

"What's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked washing the breakfast dishes.

Beast Boy walked up to him and sat on a stool next to the counter. "Raven kicked me." He mumbled.

"Haha what'd you do you idiot." He said laughing a little.

"I didn't do anything!" Beast Boy yelled. "I was just sleeping, in dog form, outside her door and Starfire came up and she just kicked me! She told me to leave!"

Cyborg remembered what Starfire had told him, that's why she went to her room. He dropped a plate to the ground and it crashed against the floor into pieces. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow to Cyborg's frozen face.

"Cyborg wh-"

Before he could finish Cyborg had gone up to him and covered his mouth looking both ways of the Tower.

"Sshhh."

Beast Boy lightly took Cyborg's hand off his mouth and whispered. "What? What is it?"

"Where's Robin?" Cyborg barely whispered.

"Is that what you're so worked up about!" Beast Boy yelled not believeing all this was for Robin. "He's probably training like the loser he is."

"Loser huh?" Beast Boy turned around and was met by the boy wonder himself.

"Uhh, heh heh." Beast Boy sweatdropped.

He turned back around expecting to see Cyborg but didn't. He could still feel Robin behind him, "Uuhh gotta go!" He said without looking at him and ran off to somewhere outside the Tower.

Robin looked around and saw no one. Where was everyone? He walked down the hallway leading to the Titan's rooms, he heard giggling coming from, Raven's room? He walked over to her door and was about to knock when he heard it again. It was definately coming from inside the room but it wasn't Raven laughing, it was Starfire.

He put his ear close to the door so he could hear something and it slid open. He struggled to keep his balance but when he looked up he saw Starfire staring at him and fell backwards instead.

"Robin?"

"Oh, hi Starfire." He said and got up quickly.

"What is it that you are doing?" She questioned.

"Just walking, see you later." He ran towards his own door and let the door close rapidly.

Starfire turned to face Raven with a questionable look and Raven just shrugged. She walked out and left heading towards the main room.

Robin just heard her leave and he was back out in the hall again. He went up to Raven's door and knocked. She answered thinking it would be Starfire again but when she saw Robin standing before her she smirked, she knew he couldn't resist, he could pretend to be the master of hiding his emotions all he wanted and the best at finding secrets secretly but when it came to Starfire he was just plain nosy.

He stood there before her with his arms crossed. "Spill it." Were the only two words spoken from his mouth.

Her smirk became more evident to him. "Sorry but-"

"Don't give me that Raven, just tell me." He invited himself into her room, which she found annoying. She closed the door after he entered.

He took a close look at her room, it wasn't everyday you could see Raven's room. Everything was so goth, of course it didn't take a genius to notice she was a very...dark person.

"Well?" Robin sat on her bed and waited.

Raven just stood there with her arms crossed, refusing to speak to him and Robin just looked at her.

She stared.

He stared.

Her foot started tapping lightly on the ground.

He crossed his arms.

"Robin." She started and he listened hoping she'd give in. "If Starfire really wanted you to know I think she would tell you." She said a little more harsher than what she would have wished it to be.

The words hurt Robin, it was true. Maybe Starfire didn't trust him as much as he thought she did. He looked down at the ground a little dissapointed and Raven noticed.

"Well, you know. It was girl stuff." Raven tried to make him feel better.

Robin knew she was just trying to comfort him and it didn't work. He knew better than that, he got up and walked out of her room. Leaving Raven with the tiniest feeling of guilt at the sight of him dragging his feet across the floor as he walked.

He made his way to what they considered their living room and saw Cyborg lost in a racing game against the computer. While Starfire sat next to him on the couch cheering and clapping her delicate hands together, while her vibrant voice laughed and her red scarlet hair bounced around her..

Robin shook his head and walked over to them.

Cyborg was so into his game he didn't hear Robin making his way towards them.

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked when he was standing behind Cyborg.

Cyborg dropped the control and his eyes went wide. He stood up fast and faced Robin "Idon'tknowwhywouldIknow? Idon'tknowanything." He said rapidly as he started to walk off.

"Is something wrong Cy?" Robin followed him.

"Why would there be something wrong?" Cybrog said a little more slowly and he was sweating, good thing Robin was behind him.

But just then Robin walked in front of Cyborg with a sort of worried look, Cyborg saw this and turned around. Then Robin went back to where he was standing and Cyborg stayed still, concentrating really hard on not sweating. Which only made it worse.

"Cyborg are you okay?" Robin asked noticing the thin layer of sweat on his brow.

"Of course I am." Cyborg squeaked, he cleared his throat. "I mean of course I am." As if change of tone could change the way his face looked, it didn't.

Robin raised an eyebrow and challenged Cyborg with a look, it was easy to get information out of Cy you just have to know how.

Cyborg looked back trying as hard as he possibly could on not breaking the look. Oh gawd why wasn't it working! Maybe he should just tell him. No, he couldn't! Especially when Starfire was in the same room! Thinking of Starfire only made him look towards her which made Robin turn around. And he saw her on the couch, she had turned her attention to a magazine and started to read an article. Robin's face turned into one with realization swept across its face.

"No way." Robin whispered to Cyborg with wide eyes when he faced him again.

Something inside Cyborg told him to run, but he didn't.

"No way!" Robin now yelled as he charged for Cyborg.

Now he ran.

"Robin wait!" Cyborg tried to stop him by throwing things behind him to get in Robin's way. He threw chairs, lamps, and even dishes but nothing seemed to work.

Robin didn't say anything, he just looked at Cyborg like his prey and that scared Cyborg. They ran around the room and Starfire took notice.

"What is happening?" Starfire asked as she put her magazine down.

"Starfire help!" Cyborg nearly cried.

"Nothing Star, you keep reading!" Robin panted.

Starfire just stood there dumbfounded when they were gone.

Cyborg ran into the main hallway which branched off into their rooms. When he reached Raven's room he stopped for a second and banged on her door mercifully "Raven help!" He banged harder but she didn't answer. He continued to run when he saw Robin turning the corner and coming towards him.

When she heard him stop banging she opened her door to see Robin whiz by causing her hair to slightly want to follow as she looked after them. She closed her door and murmured "Idiots."

Robin was hot on his trail, Cyborg wouldn't be able to keep running like he was now for long. Maybe he should try talking to him.

"Yo Robin!" He yelled behind him. "It wasn't my fault! She just told me!" He tried to explain.

Robin still said nothing as he followed Cyborg up the flight of stairs that led to the Tower's roof. And that's when they were both on top of the Tower. Cyborg was cornered, literally because he couldn't fly and there was nowhere to run to.

Robin walked closer to Cyborg and he just kept getting closer and closer to the Tower's edge.

"Now Robin, be reasonable. You know it wasn't my fault." He put his arms out in front of himself in defense.

Robin edged in closer. And Cyborg had no choice but to slide off the edge and hang on by his hands Robin came over and squatted down beside him.

"Tell me." Was all Robin said.

It was silent as Cyborg tried to register what Robin had said.

All he could do was look at him like he was some crazy weirdo. They had run all over the Tower and Robin still had the nerve to want to know what Starfire had told him. And to top it off he was hanging onto the edge of the Tower! Robin hadn't even offered to help him yet.

"Just tell me, I really wanna know."

"Oh, believe me Robin I would love to hang here and chat. And tell you all of Star's secrets but I'm kinda slipping here!" He pointed to the obvious, his fingers were getting tired.

Robin stood back up and started to pace while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just..I thought she trusted me, you know?"

"You really are crazy, you know that?" Cyborg said, trying to hang on.

"She used to tell me everything. I wouldn't even have to ask for her to tell me." Robin kept going.

"Uhh..Robin I don't want to interrupt you or anything but I really think I need your help right now!" Cyborg was trying to shake Robin from his 'conflict.'

"She's already told you and Raven, I doubt she'll tell Beast Boy.."

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled.

"That means I'm next right? But the other night I blew her off and she might be mad at me." Robin was lost in thought.

"Cyborg! What are you doing up there?" Came a voice from all the way below and Cyborg was relieved that it was Beast Boy.

"Don't ask! Just help!" Cyborg yelled back downwards. He looked down and did a double take, was that Terra standing next to Beast Boy?

Beast Boy morphed into a Taradactyl and flew upwards and grabbed Cyborg's shoulders as he carried him onto the roof. Cyborg fell gratefully to the ground and practically hugged it.

"Robin why didn't you help him?" Beast Boy said when he saw Robin.

"Hm?" Robin was finally out of his trance.

"He was trying to kill me BB" Cyborg hid behind Beast Boy.

"I was not!" Robin went after Cyborg again but Beast Boy was in the way.

"What's going on here? What'd I miss?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Robin's jealous!" Cyborg pointed.

"I am not! Now tell me what she told you!" Robin just had to know, he didn't know why himself. He was just so damn curious.

Beast Boy turned around to face Cyborg "What'd she say?" He whispered so maybe Robin wouldn't hear.

"Oh no you don't." Robin pulled Beast Boy back. "He's going to tell me first."

"You don't tell him what to do, Cyborg can tell whoever he wants. Right buddy?" Beast Boy looked at him reassuringly. Cyborg always told him everything, most of the time.

Cyborg didn't like this at all, now they both wanted to know. "Uhh you know guys I'd really rather not tell anyone." He smiled as best as he could.

"You have to pick one of us." Robin said

"Yeah come on Cy, tell me." Beast Boy agreed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Robin yelled at Beast Boy.

"What I was agreeing with you!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Yeah but you told him to pick you at the end."

"So what!"

"Stop it!" Cyborg screamed. "There's only one way to settle this.." They both looked at Cyborg anxiously waiting for him to continue. Meanwhile, Cyborg was trying to think of the stupidest idea. So stupid they would both not agree to it, then, it hit him.

"A fight to the death!" He concluded, satisfied with his answer.

"What? That's the stu-" Beast Boy didn't get to finish as Robin jumped on him with the full intent of killing him.

"Ahh! Robin no!" Cyborg heard Beast Boy scream in fear. He ran over to them trying his hardest to separate them while they rolled around in a cloud of dust.

Once he did the three lay on the roof panting breathlessly "Soo..Beast Boy" Cyborg started. "Was that Terra behind you earlier?"

"Oh crap!" Beast Boy sat up quickly.

"What?" Robin sat up lazily but then gave up and plopped back down.

"She finally agreed to go out with me and I totally forgot her outside the Tower!" Beast Boy was yanking his hair out.

"You better get out there." Cyborg was still lying down, tired.

Beast Boy stumbled towards the door and when he was gone it was only him and Robin.

"Cyborg?"

There was a silent gap until Cyborg decided it was safe to answer. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Robin apologized.

"Aw it's cool man." Cyborg forgave him.

"It's just." He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Cyborg felt bad for Robin, he was in a tough position after all. He didn't know what he would do if he were ever in his position either. So what should he say?

"Should I let her go?" Robin asked Cyborg.

Cyborg realized he was serious now, what could he do? If he said yes, then Starfire might end up alone for the rest of her life. He knew she would always wait for Robin. But if he said no then Speedy would be miserable and that would make Star have to choose between them both.

"I say you should do whatever makes her happy. And to do that, you have to tell her." The words came out of Cyborg's mouth before he could think of the consequences, did that mean it was the truth?

"Maybe you're right Cy. But I just can't."

After that they lay there for a little while longer until they got tired of being on the hard ground, they got up and went inside where they found out Beast Boy and Terra were going to go out on a double date with Starfire and Speedy. It made Robin miserable and he left for his room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well, that's it for now I have no idea when I'll update this again, maybe a month from now maybe soon. But if it is soon, try not to get used to it please and I'm sorry. But hopefully it won't be too long.

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody!

Hope ya'll are doing good, this is the 6th chapter of "Losing Control" and I'm glad all of you are liking it and sticking with it too so yeah thanx a lot to each and every one of you!

**UrGeNt!- If you've looked at my profile then you already know that I've been banned from the internet for a whole month! And I have no idea why, my stupid brother banned me from it and now I have to update my stories at school, guess ya'll and me are lucky that I have a file stick that connects to the USB port and so I can transfer my stories to the school computers, YaY! But yeah I'll try to keep updating but ya'll have to know that I won't be able to update on weekends, only when I go to school. I'm sorry, I really don't know why I've been banned! My brother says that he'll tell me after the month is over, he better have a damn good reason!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Terra!" Beast Boy was surprised to see her in the kitchen.

"Well yeah I wasn't going to wait outside forever." Terra joked.

"Heh heh sorry about that." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck and looked back to see Cyborg following him in.

"Girl!" Cyborg came at her with a fistful of joy and Terra willingly tapped his knuckles back.

"What's with the outfit?" Robin asked looking at her schoolgirl basketball uniform. He had grown curious and decided he would rather know all the details of the date, who knows maybe he and Kitten could even join them?

"Well, I go to school now Robin. And I love to play sports." Terra replied a little nervous to see their reaction.

"Yes, does it not sound wonderful Robin?" Starfire asked, obviously they had been talking.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked looking around the room.

"Here I am." Raven's usual voice reached their ears.

"Friend Raven! You will not believe who has-"

"I have eyes Starfire, I can see that Terra's right there." Raven finished for her.

"Oh, well yes that is true." Starfire answered back dumbly, a little ashamed. She took a soda out from the fridge and handed it to Terra who opened it with a slight release of gas from the can.

Robin glared at Raven expecting her to apologize but Raven didn't pay that much attention to Star's dissapointment. Raven knew that Starfire knew what she was like already, there was no point in feeling sorry for her.

"So uh sports huh?" Cyborg tried to lighten the conversation.

"Uhh..yeah!" Terra caught on and nodded.

"What kind of sports?" He tried to find a way to connect with someone who might actually be worth competing, someone who wasn't Robin.

"Mainly basketball but I love volleyball and track just the same." Her eyes lit up.

"Girl I gotta play you one of these days, see if you're good enough." Cyborg teased but set the tone of a little challenge in there.

"Anytime anywhere." She eyed him.

"How about here and now?" Cyborg's eyes flashed with excitement.

"You're on!" Terra chugged the rest of her soda and burped.

"But Terra we are supposed to venture to the mall of shopping!" Starfire was surprised Terra had forgotten so easily.

"Oh yeahh." Terra rubbed her head with her hand not believing it slipped her mind. "Well, sorry Cyborg. It'll have to wait." She smiled at him.

"Aww no problem little lady."

"Let's go Star." Terra motioned for Star to follow her.

"Why are you going to the mall?" Asked Robin.

"They're going to go make themselves look pretty for me Robin." Beast Boy answered for the girls.

"As if." Terra laughed. "I'm only dressing up because you and Speedy are taking me and Star to a fancy restaurant." Terra closed her eyes in approval along with a smile.

Once Terra and Starfire were out the door Beast Boy panicked "Oh crap! I forgot to make dinner reservations!" He yelled around the Tower looking for a phone book.

Robin stood there thinking before he spoke. "Hey Beast Boy."

"Yeah Rob?" Beast Boy asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Mind if me and Kitten join you guys tonight?"

"Uhh..sure Robin. It'll be nice."

"Oh yeah, real nice." Raven said while passing by and Beast Boy frowned at her.

Hours passed and Terra and Starfire came back from the mall giggling as they made their way to Starfire's room. Raven just rolled her eyes when they passed through the Tower. Cyborg had managed to find a decent restaurant, of course not without mentioning they were the Teen Titans. Robin gave Kitten a call and she accepted without hesitation, still not noticing how annoying her screams could get when they wanted to be.

"Poor guy." Cyborg mumbled when he saw Robin holding the phone a foot away from his ear.

Night came and Robin and Beast Boy were in the living room waiting for the girls. Terra came in first, her hair curled and wearing a short yellow spaghetti strapped dress.

"Looking good Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Wow, I didn't know Nike made dresses." Raven said from the kitchen, she was making a cup of herbal tea while Cyborg was making a foot long sub. Terra's jaw dropped and Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Good one Rae." He went for a high five but she did nothing to even acknowledge his presence.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Terra turned to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stood there trying to keep his own laughter under control. "Uhh..burn?" Terra punched him in the arm and he started to rub his arm vigorously.

Then Starfire walked in with her hair up in a ponytail and with a red dress. The dress was strapless and the bottom was cut to look like flames were being emitted from everywhere, it reached the bottom of her knees.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were staring at her like she was a goddess, they would have started bowing if only they could move without taking their eyes off her. Raven smirked when she saw Robin come in with wide eyes and an open mouth to match.

He had never seen Starfire out of her uniform before, she had always looked good in it but seeing her like this seemed to bring another radiance of color to her, the red really brought out the glow in her skin. She really looked beautiful, he wanted to say something but that would only make things worse.

"Is something the wrong?" She asked when she saw their faces.

Robin was the first to wipe the drool off his face, "No Star, you look fine." He tried to pull it off casually but when there was a knock at the door he jumped.

Beast Boy closed his mouth when Terra hit him in the back of the head with her purse and Cyborg went to answer the door.

The Tower was filled with shrieks calling out for Robin. Kitten appeared and wrapped herself around Robin's arm.

"Robbie-poo I missed you so much! You haven't called in like forever!" Robin went a little pink.

There was another knock and Cyborg answered it again, this time revealing Speedy in the doorway with a red rose between his teeth.

"Hello Speedy." Cyborg said in a dark tone, obviously not liking the fact of him being here or him bringing Star a rose.

Speedy squeezed in through the doorway and around Cyborg "Good to see you too Cy."

"Speedy!" Starfire ran into his arms.

He laughed while catching her in his arms "That's me babe." He grabbed the rose from his mouth and held it close to her nose so she could smell.

"It is wonderful! Thank you." They walked hand in hand back into the main room.

Robin stiffened when he saw them together, what if they made out in front of them at the table? No, Star wouldn't do that would she? Of course not! How can he think that? He grabbed for Kitten's hand and they left. Kitten had brought her limo, the only bad thing was that it was pink. Starfire seemed to be the only one who liked it so they went along too, not wanting to ruin the date for anyone.

"So...uhh." Cyborg said when he and Raven were alone.

"No" Raven said before he finished and went back up to her room.

When they got to the restaurant, they saw it was a seafood restaurant. Their table was located outside on a balcony, the sun was just setting and the temperature was just right. Robin made sure that Kitten was seated, he looked over and noticed that Speedy sat down before Starfire while next to him, Beast Boy did the same as Robin for Terra. He didn't like that but Starfire didn't seem to notice and he didn't want to cause a scene.

They ordered and Robin couldn't take his eyes off of them, he was trying to find any sign that there wasn't any chemistry there, anything would be fine for him. The only thing he did find was that Speedy was a little touchy, how far had Starfire let him go? Oh god, he didn't want to think of it but maybe that's what Raven and Cyborg didn't want to tell him?

"Robbie you're sqeezing my hand too hard." Kitten complained in his ear.

He let go, hoping no one heard that. In the middle of the night they were having fun talking about different missions and how unfunny Beast Boy was. There was a ringing and they figured out that somebody's cell phone was ringing.

"Oh, that's me." Speedy got up from the table. "I gotta take this babe." He said as he got up and left.

Robin was curious and excused himself to go to the 'bathroom', when he really followed Speedy out towards another balcony where the table was empty.

"Yeah I'm with her right now." Robin heard him talking to someone else.

"Yeah Starfire. She's alright, can't say I haven't had better." Speedy laughed.

"Dude I saw her the other day, I was with Star at the beach and she caught my eye so I looked and I missed." There was laughter on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I missed! She thought it was funny so whatever. I'll get more chances at making out with her so.."

There was more talk on the other line.

"Haha yeah right she wouldn't let me go that far. And if we keep going on these little playdates with her friends we'll never get a chance for the fun stuff."

More laughter from both of them and that's all Robin could stand, he was shaking with rage by the time he got back to the table.

At the site of him Kitten placed a hand on his shoulder. "Robie-poo what-"

"Don't touch me." Robin shrugged her hand off, he couldn't stand her voice or touch anymore.

She backed off.

"Robin what is the matter?" Starfire asked from across the table as Speedy made his way back into his seat, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing." Robin looked away.

Dinner went on for a while longer and Robin just stared at how Speedy treated Starfire, how couldn't she notice that he was a total jerk? It was easy to see, did Beast Boy see it? What about Terra? Or maybe he was just paranoid? Without thinking he sighed outloud rudely while rubbing the back of his neck in frustration as he sunk into his chair, everyone looked at him.

"Perhaps we should leave, I am very tired." Starfire broke the silence.

Everyone agreed.

Back outside Titans Tower everyone was getting out of the limo, Robin was the last one and as he was getting out Kitten pulled him back to her and closed the door everyone else walked in, thinking they wanted some privacy.

Kitten smashed her lips against Robins and made fake moans with her mouth, which Robin only found disgusting and he pushed her away.

"Robin what's your problem?" Kitten asked angrily.

"You're my problem." Robin muttered and he opened the pink door again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kitten asked when he was out.

"It means we're through." Robin slammed the door in her face, on the other side he could hear her screeches of not getting her way.

He smirked and walked inside himself.

"Nice." He heard someone say when he was entering the Tower.

Speedy was leaning cooly against the wall, Robin looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the way you dumped Kitten." Speedy explained himself.

"You would know." Robin muttered.

"Aw come on you know it's nothing personal. And don't act all high and mighty, you're way worse than me."

Robin glared.

"Yeah I know you heard me on the phone, I'm not stupid." Speedy glared back and walked towards Robin.

Robin met him halfway and pinned him against the wall he was leaning against earlier "Starfire doesn't deserve this."

"And all the other girls you did this to did?"

"Stop comparing me to you." Robin tried not to yell by grinding his teeth together.

"I'm not comparing, I'm only saying you know what it's like. It's just too easy."

Robin lifted him from the wall and then slammed him against it as hard as he could "Starfire is not easy!" He screamed.

Speedy grunted "There you go putting words in my mouth again." He tried to keep his cool.

"I'm not going to let you keep doing this to Starfire, I'll make her see you for what you are."

Speedy pushed Robin off him "We'll see about that." He pretended like he had dirt on his suit and wiped it off. "Tell Starfire I left." The door to the Tower opened and he left.

Robin walked into the Main room as calmy as he could and he had no idea if he had succeeded but he told Starfire Speedy left and kept walking until he was in his room. He was single again, even Beast Boy had a girl and Cyborg always has Bee. He undressed and got ready for bed, he turned out the lights and couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then went up to the roof.

When he got there, he saw that someone else was there, Starfire.

She turned to face him "I knew you would come."

He smiled, she always knew when something was wrong and this time, like the others, she was right. He walked over towards her and stood next to her, the wind blew her hair in her face and gave his shirt morphing wrinkles. He walked over to the edge of the Tower and sat, she followed.

"So tell me Robin, what is wrong?" She asked.

He had hoped she would drop it and they could stay there until the sun rose but she didn't. Maybe she didn't want more? Maybe she really did want to be just friends?

"Robin?" She asked again.

"Nothing's wrong Star." He smiled.

She looked at him, not believing a word.

He looked at her and she looked at him. And she remembered why she loved him so much, his pale skin outlined by the darkness, his courage, he was always saving her. The reason why she was going out with Speedy was because she knew she had to forget about Robin, he would never want her as a part of his life.

In the moonlight, her skin shined against its dark blue rays. And he could smell her scent in the wind around him. Why was she still going out with Speedy? Maybe if he told her he wasn't going out with Kitten anymore she would leave Speedy?

"Me and Kitten broke up." He said and it hung in the air.

So that's why he was in a bad mood, was he sad over leaving Kitten? Maybe she was the love of his life? It made Starfire sad to think Robin was suffering because he had lost Kitten, it hurt even more to know that it wasn't her who made his heart ache.

"You should go back to her Robin." Starfire responded.

Robin looked at her bewildered, did she _want_ him to be with Kitten? He didn't get Starfire, what was she thinking? This was their opportunity all she needed to do was dump Speedy and they would be free.

At that moment he looked at her and she looked up, their eyes met and they leaned in closer.

They were so close and then Starfire stopped, he took the chance to grab her lips with his and kissed her. She tasted so good and he closed his eyes, he wanted to never forget this moment.

What was she doing? She was going out with Speedy and yet she didn't want this kiss, her first kiss, to end. She didn't dare open her eyes but she pulled away from Robin. He didn't let her go he went with her and in a way she was glad but the more it lasted the more she wouldn't want to let go.

The kiss ended and Starfire's eyes were about to burst with tears.

"Robin" Her voice quivered as she whispered "I do not understand."

Robin moved closer to her and pecked at her lips with soft kisses "There's nothing to understand Starfire, I want to be with you."

"But you and.." Her voice trailed "Me and Speedy." A few tears trickled along her cheek.

"Speedy's an idiot, he doesn't love you." The words stabbed at Starfire and Robin hadn't noticed the damage of his own words.

"How dare you tell me that Speedy doesn't love me, you have no idea." Starfire defended.

"I didn't mean it like that Star." Robin tried to explain "I heard him on the phone, he was making fun of you." Robin didn't know what to say.

"I don't believe you." Starfire crossed arms and sat farther away.

"You were at the beach and he tried to kiss you, but he missed." Robin was having a hard time getting Starfire to believe him.

"Why can you not be happy for me? As I was for you and Kitten." She pointed out.

Robin hesitated at first, how could he let her know? "I can be, just not with Speedy Starfire, not with him." He sat closer to her and she turned, if tears would come out she didn't want him to see them.

"Please Starfire, just leave him and then.."

"Then what Robin?" Starfire said would a voice that you could tell was crying "Then I can go back to watching you go out with other women?"

He was sad at her response, he understood her pain. He had to sit back and watch her go out with Speedy only once and he was exploding from the inside when he touched her. He couldn't imagine how many times Starfire had to do the same.

"I'm not going to leave him." Starfire said after a while of Robin not being able to respond. "He does not deserve it."

"You don't know how wrong you are Starfire." Robin tried to get it through to her.

"I do not care for what you have to say Robin. My decision is made."

Robin nodded his head silently with his eyes burning "Okay." He said, there's no hope for the blind who don't want to see.

They sat, in silence, waiting for the sun to show its first rays. And when it did, they said nothing, they only waited and watched.

Robin wished he could be there for Starfire and just wrap his arms around her.

And Starfire wished her eyes would stop burning.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Yeah I know, Speedy's not that big of a jerk but I felt really bad for making him like that but you guys voted so whatever LoL I'm really sorry for the LONG update but just review so I can know what you thought, Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

You're probably getting tired of this excuse but I'm still banned from the internet so that's why there aren't many updates as I wish there could be, if I'm on the computer at all my brother comes over to make sure I'm not on and no one in my family, except my sister, knows that I write so it's weird. Well, here's the 7th chapter of "Losing Control" Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

He left her alone.

When the sun rose he just got up and left, he told her he was going to look at some files but the real reason was because he couldn't bare the silence anymore, not when there was so much he wanted to say to her.

When he left her the tears came pouring out, she didn't even have a chance to try and stop them. They just came and she had no problem in letting them soak her face. After watching the sun through watery eyes she went inside and everyone was in the kitchen, well, nearly everyone.

"Morning Star." Said Cyborg.

"Good morning." She sighed.

There were a few glances around the room but the others let it go.

She sat at the table and soon Cyborg brought her a plate of pancakes for breakfast, everyone ate in silence. With a few comments here or there about the weather or to pass the syrup.

The day dragged on and everyone was bored, Beast Boy and Cyborg kept asking each other what they wanted to do for hours and Raven was trying to read while not killing them. Starfire just sat there, occasionally picking up the magazine that was next to her and putting it down again to only pick it up again later. Falling in and out of sleep, the night before had left her drained but she didn't want to sleep. Sleep only brought more dreams.

Then the alarm rang and everyone jumped, actually excited.

Raven ran over to the big computer screen and started typing, trying to find where the stress signal was coming from. Robin ran into the room to find everyone crowded around Raven.

Cyborg turned around to face him "Red X." He said.

Robin nodded "Let's go." They followed him out the Tower.

When they got to the crime scene they noticed it was a bank robbery, which they found hard to believe because Red X only went for the big fish. But sure enough, when they entered the building there was an explosion that caused them all to be pushed back from the impact. They were all scattered onto the street.

Robin looked up and Red X was standing before them with a bag of money in his hand and smoke emanating from behind him. "Isn't this a little low for you X" He asked him.

"What's it to you Bird Boy." X responded and leapt from the pile of rubble he was standing on.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and threw three discs at Red X, which X dodged by going through a series of cartwheels and flips.

"You'll have to do better than that." Red X teased when he was done and shot at Robin with red goo. Robin ran, the goo was aimed at his feet and he had dodged the first three but the fourth caught him and he was stuck to the ground. Raven flew in from behind Robin, X shot sharp X's at her and she made a black wall in front of herself. From behind Red X Cyborg shot his sonic cannon and X jumped into the sky, marking the street with a hole where Red X was supposed to be. When X landed, back on his feet, starbolts were shot from the sky. Like an airplane, Starfire aimed down at her target as Red X ran she closed in on him and snatched the bag of money from his hand.

She turned back around and X aimed an oversized X that wrapped around her body. She let out a surprised yelp and was falling to the ground, Red X caught her with ease and set her down easily.

"I'm gonna need that bag back now Cutie." He told her.

"Let my girlfriend go!" Came a yell from somewhere.

They looked around and spotted Speedy on top of a building high above aiming at Red X menacingly with his bow and arrow.

_Girlfriend?_ Red X tried not to pay much attention to him "Give me the money." He asked Starfire again, holding his hand out, expecting it to be dropped directly in his hand.

"No." She responded and tried to worm out of the X she was tangled in.

Red X turned her over and saw she was still hanging onto the bag, he tried to pull it from her hands but didn't succeed. She started to crawl away from him "Do not touch me!" She yelled. "Speedy help me please!"

"Get away from her!" Robin screamed and shot birdarangs at him while taking out his pole.

Arrows shot down between him and Starfire, causing Red X back away from her and Starfire took the opportunity to wriggle away with the bag still in hands. Robin came at him and he took out two big X's from his suit to block his attacks, arrows were still being shot from the roofs of the buildings and Red X made sure to stay out of their way.

From a distance he could still see Starfire wriggling away, the bag was in her hands and facing him. He decided to go for it one more time, he didn't like leaving empty handed. With one swing he pushed Robin out of the way and a trail of arrows followed him as he ran after Starfire, he grabbed the bag and pulled she grunted and the force he used caused her to stand.

"If you won't let go of the bag, then you're coming with it." He said.

"No I am not." She said harshly and pushed him with her shoulder, he fell back with pain but then hung to her and pressed a button on his suit, it didn't work, they started to fade but nothing happened. He knocked on the belt hoping it would work but it didn't. Speedy had made his way down the side of the building and was now on the ground shooting arrows, trying not to hit Starfire.

Frustrated, Red X hid behind Starfire then picked her up bridal style and started to run in the opposite direction. Starfire kicked and screamed and he had to wrap her legs and mouth with red goo. He was on the run and knew he couldn't last long having to carry Starfire with him. He hid himself and her in a dark alley.

He could hear the footsteps and wheels coming after him and saw as they passed by. "Oh great, see what you've done? Now Bird Boy's playing with his toys." He looked at Starfire.

She took the opportunity to shoot at him with her laser eyes, he growled in pain and fell to the ground letting her go. She started to roll away, trying to get to the entrance of the alley. Maybe she could shoot at them with her eyes and they would turn around.

But before she made it, Red X jumped on her and she grunted in pain. He started to pull on the bag and she clutched onto it as she shot into the sky clinging onto it, determined not to let go of it.

But so was X, he hung on so tight "Let go!" He yelled when they were in the air.

She said something, but obviously it was muffled by the red goo on her mouth.

Her eyes searched for the others, hoping they were still looking for her. When she saw the T-car and Robin on his R-cycle another burst of energy flowed threw her and she went faster with Red X struggling to hang onto her.

When they saw her they were a little relieved not only because they were gonna miss her but also because this meant Robin wasn't going to scream his head off at them for losing her and obssess over trying to find her. When he saw her Robin sped up his R-cycle and made his way under Starfire, so that if she fell he would be there to catch her.

Starfire saw him do that and saw that on the other side Speedy was on top of the buildings, running with his bow ready to shoot.

A little behind her in the T-car, Beast Boy opened the sunroof "Starfire!" He called, "Try to shake him off!" His hands were cupped around his mouth to make it sound louder.

She didn't understand.

"Make him let go! Jump around or fly faster!" He tried to explain.

Starfire nodded and stopped in mid air jumping around trying to break free from Red X's grasp, but he only hung on tighter and it made it harder for her to hang onto the bag of money too.

Her stopping caught everyone off guard and they had to turn around and make a 'U' turn with a screech, Speedy only had to turn around.

"Fly faster Starfire! Fly!" Beast Boy screamed.

Like a bolt of lightening Starfire took off into the skies, leaving a fuschia colored ray of light trailing behind her. They watched her go.

"I don't think that was such a good idea." Raven said from inside the T-car.

"Well now you tell me." Beast Boy said stupidly.

"Beast Boy that was the stupidest idea ever!" Robin screamed through the radio inside the T-car.

Beast Boy shrank back "It was Raven's idea." He blamed and Raven only rolled her eyes.

"I don't care whose idea it was! Everyone out the T-car and find her!" His voice boomed. "Fly wherever you have to go!"

"What about me?" Speedy's voice interfered.

"_You_ go back to your own Tower." Robin snapped.

"I don't think so." Speedy answered back. "I'll be in the T-car with Cyborg while BB and Raven are flying. Sound good Cy?"

"Fine with me." Cyborg answered calmly.

"No way." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"We're wasting time Rob, she's only getting further away from us." Cyborg tried to reason.

There was silence and then some static.

"Fine." Robin grumbled "But find her." He commanded and then there was more silence.

Cyborg stopped the T-car, Raven and Beast Boy climbed out and Speedy had shotgun. Robin raced on forward to where he had last seen Starfire.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

She was flying so fast, her eyes were glowing. He had to admit, she looked even cuter when she was mad.

Though all the shaking was getting on his nerves, mostly because he was getting nauseous. She was going so fast he had to cling to her entire body, enwrapping it with his arms. He didn't mind and if she did than too bad it was her fault for going as close as she was to the buildings they passed, making him squeeze into the crack of space she left for him.

_Perhaps this was not such a good idea._ Thought Starfire as she flew like a rocket in the empty skies, a little afraid of mistrusting Beast Boy's advice, she was still tired from last night. She hadn't gone to sleep for staying up with Robin, just staring at the sun as it rose. Not that she regretted it but still, she wondered if he were as tired as she was right now.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Keep your eyes open Robin._ His eyes were so heavy and needed the dark tranquility of sleep. He had lost her trail and was now going 100 miles per hour, turning every corner with a screech. He should have gone to bed instead of looking at those criminal records but he knew that if he had gone to bed it would have been the same, he wouldn't be able to sleep with all the thinking he was doing. With eyes barely open he searched the skies waiting to see if he could see her or any of the others. But, to no avail, he found no one and only succeeded in getting in a traffic jam, he growled and roared his engine onto the roofs of the cars. The sun was setting and it was natural all the people inside the cars wanted to get home but that didn't mean he couldn't be pissed about them getting in his way.

After a little while longer he grew frustrated. "Raven come in." He talked into his communicator.

"What." She answered in the same monotonous voice she always answers with.

"Any sight of her?" He asked anxiously.

"No." She said plainly.

He looked down, a little dissapointed but he knew it was coming.

"But Beast Boy saw her awhile ago, he lost her." Raven added, just remembering.

"What do you mean he lost her?" He asked angrily.

Just then another voice joined them "Robin." Beast Boy panted "She's going too fast. I can't keep up."

"Well it _was_ your idea." Raven chimed in.

"You're not making anything better." Beast Boy said through clenched teeth.

"Enough." Robin said darkly and they were both silenced. "Beast Boy, find her. I don't care if your wings are on fire, you keep flying until you have her in your sight, then report back to me. Got it?"

There was silence.

"Got it." Answered Beast Boy, a little ticked off himself.

Then he heard a click and supposed Robin had lost contact with them.

"He didn't have to be such an ass." He told Raven.

"I'm still on." Robin answered back.

Beast Boy jumped and closed his communicator, not wanting to get in any deeper trouble than he already was.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Let go now please!" Starfire had submitted to talking to Red X through all the wind they were going through.

_Now she's talking._ Red X had been hanging to her for the longest time, begging her to set him down and they could talk it out. What he was really going to do was snatch the bag from her when she least expected it. He didn't know if it would work, maybe it would end in them spinning through the sky again but it was worth a try.

"I'm not letting go without that bag!" He replyed, wondering if she heard him.

She did, but didn't answer back because she had no response. Sweat broke out across her brow and she was now going a little under the speed of light. She didn't know how long she could keep going, the buildings she passed flew by in blurs and she was sure if she stopped dizziness would consume her.

She had to think of something, she hung onto the bag in her right, her strongest. Making sure he wasn't close to it, though she doubted he would let go of her and make grab for the bag. He was hanging onto her for dear life, literally.

Where were the others? What part of town had they gone to look for her? Had they even come to look for her? Questions ran through her mind but she decided on trusting that her friends were going to help her get out of this situation, she just needed to help them find her. She slowed down and was now going at her normal speed.

"Finally." Red X breathed out.

"It is not for you." Starfire bit back rudely.

_I guess it doesn't really matter._ He told himself, thinking that if he said it outloud she would go faster.

Starfire flew lower, to the streets of Jump City to look for the T-car or R-cycle or any signs of her friends.

"Starfire!" She heard someone call her name after a few minutes, with relief of knowing who it was, she turned to see Robin coming towards her and flew his way.

Along with the happiness he felt for finding her he also felt the rage boiling inside him for seeing how closely he was hanging to her. There was no need for him to hang on any longer he should have let go. Without thinking he threw discs at them. Starfire yelped while dodging them and when the smoke had cleared and she could see that it really was Robin who had thrown the explosive discs at her, her voice was barely a whisper "Robin?" She said.

"Starfire, I'm sorry I was aiming for Red X" He explained.

"Nice aim." X commented, considering he was behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Shut up." Robin ordered.

"Aww what's the matter? A little mad you didn't get to spend some quality time with Starfire this evening?" He mused, hugging her tighter for Robin to see. Starfire frowned and tried to keep his hands away.

"Robin where are the others?" Starfire tried to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up X." Robin ignored Starfire, his hand on his utility belt, fighting the need to shoot batarangs at them.

"Okay, I'm not much of a talker anyway." He rubbed at Starfire's throat with a finger and she looked away. "Cutie should know that by now." He lifted his mask to reveal his perfectly carved lips and breathed his hot breath on her throat that made Starfire quiver.

Robin watched this little scene through glaring eyes and a trembling body. He had the perfect shot but he couldn't move, why wasn't she doing anything to stop him? He heard her gasp and couldn't take it anymore, he didn't hesitate and aimed for above Starfire's shoulder. Next to her head.

Red X saw that from the corner of his eye and quickly planted a slow kiss on her lips and she froze and he took the bag while smiling in triumph, then he lowered his mask again "Thanks for the good time Cutie, we should do this again sometime." He dodged the batarang thrown at him and ran through the rooftops, making his escape.

Starfire slowly floated to the ground, there was no dizziness, only a slight warmth she felt in the pit of her stomach. Robin grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook lightly "Starfire, why didn't you do something!" He needed to know she didn't like it.

Starfire looked at how mad Robin was, was he mad at her? Then she noticed the bag was gone "Oh Robin the bag, he took the money!" She realized, this was surely why he was mad.

"I saw him take the bag." Robin mumbled.

"Why did you not stop him Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin's body winced, like her words had some effect on him. "Why didn't _I_ stop him? Why didn't _you_ stop him?" Robin pointed at her. "He kissed you!"

"But he took the money Robin! The bank was robbed, surely that is more important-"

"Get on the bike." Robin ordered, not paying attention to her anymore, this mission had been a total disaster and he only wanted to go home.

Starfire didn't like the way he said it "I will walk home thank you." She gracefully declined, she was tired of flying and wanted to feel the ground for a little while longer.

Robin sighed and pressed a button on his belt which made his R-cycle dissapear. "I'll walk with you." He said.

She walked in front of him, for a change she didn't want himnear her. Especially with the attitude he was giving her, she watched him moping behind her, he was clearly not in the mood to be walking all the way back to the Tower.

"You do not have to do this." She said from in front and he didn't answer. He called the other three and told them to meet back at the Tower and they told him Speedy was still tagging along.

When they got to the Tower they walked in and found everyone sitting on the couch. "Well at least she's back in one piece." Speedy said once he saw Starfire.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin glared.

"You know exactly what it means." Speedy glared back, wrapping a hand around Starfire.

"So tell us what happened." Beast Boy asked wondering how Robin found her when it was most likely he or Raven would find her first.

Robin started talking and when it came to the part about Starfire and Red X, he was quiet and stared at Starfire while he told them the whole thing.

"You let him kiss her!" Speedy yelled at Robin when he was done, grabbing him by the collar.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were all grins.

"Me? As I recall she asked for _you_ to help her." He jammed his finger into Speedy's chest.

"Well who's stupid idea was it for her to fly!"

"That was Beast Boy's stupid idea!" Robin yelled.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shrieked, offended but no one payed attention.

"You can't even handle your own team!" Speedy yelled.

"Yes I can! And you were the one who let him get away!" Robin barked.

"Me? I was shooting arrows while you ran after him! Getting in _my_ way!" Speedy reminded him.

Raven rubbed her temples, she couldn't take anymore of this. They were still yelling, she was going to wait a little longer but decided this was the right moment. From underneath her cloak she pulled the real bag of money and it landed with a thud on the counter.

Everyone stopped, eyes wide, mouths open.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked, hoping Robin wasn't going to explode.

"It's your Birthday present." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh Cyborg! Why did you not say something?" Starfire jumped up to hug him. "It is the day of your birth!"

Cyborg played along "Uhh thanks Star."

Beast Boy looked in the bag "It's the money!" He smiled.

"You switched the bags!" Robin couldn't believe it, all this for nothing.

"Why?" Speedy asked her.

"I wanted to see how long he could hang on." Raven smirked.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

oMg! I'm sorry that after that LONG update the chapter totally **sucked!** oMg seriously! I didn't like it at all! But it was cute so I decided to keep it and I didn't have any other ideas so I had to upload this, once again I'm sorry.

I might not be able to reply reviews immediately this time but...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there!

Here's another update, sorry it's a little late. I'm still trying to get used to updating more frequently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Raven! Why did you do that!" Robin screamed.

"Yeah, why?" Speedy was also confused and a little ticked at the kissing part still.

"Why are you mad? The bank didn't get robbed, I think we did what we're supposed to do." Raven said with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"Well.." Robin tryed to make an excuse so they wouldn't think he was mad at Red X kissing Starfire and him not being able to stop him.

"Awww is Robin jealous?" Beast Boy teased.

He was too late, but he wouldn't go down without a fight "No! We just..went through all that for nothing!" He explained.

"Yeah, right." Raven joined in this time.

"So, it is not Cyborg's day of birth?" Said Starfire, the poor thing was still lost.

"No Star." Beast Boy helped her out and she only gave him a questioning look but didn't ask.

"Robin does have a point." Said Cyborg, continuing the conversation.

"Thank you Cyborg." Robin was grateful for someone actually taking his side, especially Cyborg.

"But he still couldn't stop Red X from kissing Starfire!" Cyborg's voice grew louder at the end and then he pushed Robin.

Robin scowled at all of them with hate "You guys suck."

"Why is everyone picking on Robin, she's _my_ girlfriend." Speedy cut in.

"Yeah, but everyone knows _they_ got something going on." Beast Boy filled him in.

"That's not true." Robin said, not letting them get to him anymore.

"Yes, it is not." Starfire agreed.

"Aww isn't that nice ya'll. The two lovebirds agreeing with each other." Cyborg hugged them so close together their cheeks were touching.

"Hey! Get away from my girl." Speedy came in between them, pushing Robin out of the way.

Speedy put an arm around Starfire and glared at Robin, Robin glared back.

"Please, no more mean talking." Starfire put in pulling Speedy's arm off of her. "I am tired and I believe I will retire for the day." She was indeed tired from all the flying and sleepy from not sleeping nearly the whole day.

She started to walk away and Speedy followed "I'll join you babe." He said.

"I think she wants to be alone." Said Robin defensively.

"Well I think nobody asked you." Speedy shot back.

"Please," Starfire got in the middle "Robin, it is fine." She said, holding up a hand in front of Robin, not wanting Speedy and Robin to get into another yelling fight.

Robin let them go, if Starfire wanted that creep in her room it wasn't his problem. He would go to his own room and rest, he wouldn't admit it outloud but he was as tired as Starfire and wanted only to sleep and rest. He watched as Speedy wrapped his arm around her again and escorted her to her room, then the rest of the team went on to do what they always did. Beast Boy and Cyborg started playing Gamestation and Raven began brewing a pot of herbal tea.

Robin started walking towards his own room, he ran a hand through his thick hair and sighed heavily. How could he have let a stupid mission like that go on for so long? He reached his room and the door slid open smoothly, he walked into his plain white coated room and laid on his bed.

He stretched and popped his back, then his fingers. He waited for his heavy eyes to close but they didn't, he had the smallest inkling to take off his belt. He didn't know why but he did it and he felt instantly lighter, he put his hands behind his head and relaxed. But sadness filled the void that relaxation was supposed to fill. He realized that his hands felt nothing, they were numb to the world and sadly even to himself.

He wondered what it was like to be normal. To live in a life where no one's life depended on whether he got there on time or not, where he wasn't responsible for letting a villain get away because he couldn't stop them. He took off his gloves and was enveloped in the softness of his covers, he traced the outline of every thread in the sheets with his fingers, loving the feeling that entombed his every nerve.

But then it hit him, it was feelings. It was feelings that made his life the way it was, feelings that made him lose control of the situation at hand. Everytime, before a mission he always had to think about what the others would think if he chose for him and Starfire to be paired together. Would they think he would take her to Make Out Hill and make out with her during the whole mission? Or that he usually paired up with her because he cared the most for her and wanted to make sure she was all right? Which was the truth but he didn't want them to know.

He heard a muffled yell from down the hall and his superhero instincts kicked in, he put his gloves back on and then his belt. He walked down the hallway listening for any small noise and when he was passing Starfire's door he knew they were coming from inside, he put his ear against the door and listened.

"Come on Star, just for a little while." He heard Speedy whine.

"I am sorry but I am very tired Speedy" Starfire responded.

"Oh I see but you're never too tired to makeout with Red X are you? Maybe even Robin? Huh?" Robin heard Speedy's voice grow more harsh and he got ready to barge into the room when he needed to.

"What? Where did you hear-"

"The whole team knows!" Speedy yelled and threw Starfire against the wall.

Robin heard her cry out and ran into the room armed with batarangs in his hands, ready to launch them.

"Get away from her!" He screamed at Speedy.

Before Speedy could tell him to stay out of it Starfire picked him up and threw him across the room her eyes glowing.

"So this is how it is?" Speedy told her once he was up on his feet again. "You team up with Robin against me, your own boyfriend Starfire?" He said, acting hurt.

She looked from Speedy to Robin and her eyes turned normal again "Please leave Speedy." She said it with her head hanging.

"Fine, whatever! Starfire, I don't need this! We're through, it's over." He yelled and walked out of the door looking frustrated.

"Speedy, no! I am sorry!" Starfire called after him and started to follow.

"Don't Starfire." Robin put an arm in front of her so she couldn't pass, he wasn't going to stand by and watch her beg Speedy for forgiveness, for something that Speedy himself should be doing for Starfire, she was too good for him in every possible way.

"But, Robin..." Starfire hesitated to find an excuse to follow. "He is leaving!" She pointed out.

"So what?" Robin's words were coated with a thickness of jealousy, jealousy because he wished Starfire would run after him and not Speedy "Let him go Star, he's not worth it." He said.

Starfire still felt like she should follow him and struggled a little against Robin so he held her closer, in both his arms. She didn't notice how close they were until she felt Robin's breath in her ear.

She froze, not knowing what to do with Robin in this situation.

"Please don't go." He whispered in her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

She looked at him and his expression was calm, like all this were normal to him when in reality he should be panicking, waiting for the others to show up in the doorway and catch them in the act but she herself was dying to know what he would do next.

His lips came dangerously close to hers, lightly teasing the surface of her lips with its tempting softness and she felt her breath grow more shallow.

"Robin." Her own mouth whispered his name.

"What." He whispered back, his lips still hovering over hers and he loved the feeling of her lips moving under his.

"What is it that you are doing." Right then she didn't mind if the question was answered or not because she felt his will to kiss her grow stronger.

"I don't know." He said and then he kissed her as they both fell onto her bed.

He made his way on top of her and his knees swiftly found a comfortable spot on either side of her, trying not to crush her with his weight. He straddled her hips with his and his mouth did all the work as he leaned into her. His lips burned against the warm pulsating skin on her neck and he fought the urge to suck long enough to mark her as his.

Never in her life had she felt something as exhilarating as what she was feeling now, it felt as if this new feeling were an energy. An energy that made her blood run like a hot fire coursing through her veins and normally she would want to stop it from spreading but the fact that Robin was on top of her and willing to burn alongside her was something she prefered much more.

Robin took the neck plate (Sorry guys I don't know what it's really called) off of Starfire's uniform and he kissed along her bare collarbone, when he heard Starfire repress a moan he could have exploded with joy. This went on for a while until he noticed the top of her uniform coming off and he caught himself.

"I'm sorry Starfire." He said while trying to catch his breath.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

Robin kept kissing at her neck but he knew that he had to eventually stop.

"Robin?" She said, continuing to be dumbfounded. He was saying he was sorry but he kept kissing her, Starfire stood still and waited until he would speak again.

Then he stopped and just stood still, hovering above her. Starfire saw that he was sweaty and that because of the sweat the edge of his mask was beginning to peal off, her hand reached up and pressed against the mask so it wouldn't fall off, she knew how hard Robin tried to keep his true identity a secret.

When he saw her hand reach up towards his face he thought she wanted to caress it or something so he let her but when he felt her fingers trace along his mask he jumped until he realized that she was trying to keep it from falling off and not removing it like he had first thought she was doing. He looked down at her and she had a look of hurt on her face, which made him also hurt. He got off her and sat down next to her on the bed.

Starfire sat up "What is the matter Robin?" She asked concerned.

He ran his fingers through his hair, why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't he ignore what he wanted to feel so badly?

"Nothing Star, I..-I have to go." He stood up.

Starfire was completely lost but she let him go anyway, not really knowing what to say to make him stay.

"Very well." Starfire watched him go.

Once he heard Starfire's door close he walked furiously back to his room. He growled in anger as he found anything to throw against the wall. He threw boxes filled with criminal files that scattered everywhere, he tore the sheets from his bed off and threw the pillows around. When he was done his room was a mess and his chest was heaving up and down trying to calm down.

The more he thought about it the more he hated the idea of being a superhero, while he was young he could save the city and be a hero and all but what happens when he's old and can't do it anymore? When the city doesn't need him anymore? They throw him away and what does he have? Nothing, he'd never have the chance to marry, have kids to carry on his name. How long would he be lonely?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When Robin left Starfire was sad, he was probably mad at her. Most likely because she wanted to follow Speedy and he hadn't wanted her to. But she hadn't, so why was he mad? She went over to her window and looked out at the city it looked beautiful from way up here but she felt something. She turned around and no one was there but she knew she felt it. What was it? She turned back to the window.

Just then, the Titans alarm went off and she ran for the door but she didn't make it because someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth she tried to scream but the white cloth muffled her crys and made her dizzy.

And then her world went black.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

He heard the alarm and ran for the main room to see what the problem was, on the way he passed Starfire's door. He was going to wait for her but then decided not to, it would be too awkward.

"What's the problem." He said when he got to the main room, the whole team was there except for one. He saw Cyborg struggling with the computer.

"What's the problem." Robin demanded again.

"I don't know." Cyborg answered. "I think there's an intruder."

The whole Tower went black and the back up generators didn't kick into gear, they heard movement in the ceiling. Like someone was in there trying to get through the vents.

"What the hell is that!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"Light! Cyborg we need light!" Cyborg flashed his built-in flashlight on and aimed it at the ceiling.

They all stared "Someone's trying to get through." Cyborg spoke up.

"No, really?" Raven was being sarcastic.

"This is no time for-" Robin stopped in mid sentence and froze, he just remembered that Starfire wasn't with them and if the lights went off they would have heard her yell for help. But they hadn't heard anything.

"Uhh..Robin?" Beast Boy was starting to get a little scared.

"Starfire." Was all Robin said.

"What about Starfire?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Where is she." Robin asked.

"Oh well she's..." Beast Boy really didn't know.

Robin broke into a run, heading for Starfire's room.

"Oh no." Said Cyborg running after him then Beast Boy and Raven followed.

When the three caught up to Robin he was standing still in Starfire's doorway.

"She's gone." They heard him say.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I'll be honest, in this chapter I was going to write about them doing it but then I thought that was going too far so I didn't, hope you still liked it though, Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys,

This is most likely one of the last chapters to this fic, I was gonna make it longer and have her go out with Red X in his human form or whatever but I guess that's not gonna happen so let's just call this a short fanfic. But I have started another fic to replaced this one already, and I'm very excited I hope you guys will like it. But I won't post until I finish this one, unless I get too eager LoL

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"She's gone!" Robin said louder as he ran into her room and searched through everything.

"Robin calm down." Said Raven as Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the room.

"There's nothing here." Commented Cyborg, looking around.

"We're wasting time, they're getting away!" Robin yelled as he left the room.

The others followed and met up with him in the Main room, Robin was pressing buttons like crazy as the others stared at him.

"Does he even know what he's doing?" Said Beast Boy, not wasting time in whispering.

Robin visibly stiffened.

"Don't say anything." Advised Cyborg slowly.

"Robin, you freaking out isn't going to help us find her. Control yourself." Raven tried to soothe him and ignoring Cyborg's advice.

Robin let out a small growl, she was right, but why wasn't she ever wrong? "What are you doing just standing there?" He said angrily and he passed by them.

"Titans Go!" He pointed and his voice practically chased them out of the Tower.

The three settled into the T-car.

"Split up, find her and take him down." He ordered over the Titans communicator as he put his helmet on and started his R-cycle.

"This is beginning to sound familiar." Said Beast Boy.

"Well, I have to say this is all new to me." Cyborg tried his hand at sarcasm.

"Really? Wasn't it just the other day-"

"Shut up Beast Boy." Raven silenced him and they moved on.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She woke up to complete and total darkness.

The ground under her was cold and hard, since she couldn't see she tried hearing but there was nothing around her that made the slightest noise. Except for a low hum that was coming from a vent somewhere in the room, or wherever she was.

Her hands felt through the darkness, the ground was waxy but not slippery, more like it was coated with plastic. She felt dizzy but with her being in the darkness there was nothing to spin around her. She sat down indian style and kept feeling, it wasn't until she felt that the ground and the wall were connected in a circular motion that she started panicking.

She was in a ball. She stood up and reached for the ceiling, it was barely a foot taller than she was. The width of the ball was wider then her arms when she stretched them out but she still felt like she was in major trouble.

_What happened? How did I get here?_ She wondered.

She paced as far as the cramped space allowed her to as she tried to remember what had happened.

_When Robin left Starfire was sad, he was probably mad at her. Most likely because she wanted to follow Speedy and he hadn't wanted her to. But she hadn't, so why was he mad? She went over to her window and looked out at the city it looked beautiful from way up here but she felt something. She turned around and no one was there but she knew she felt it. What was it? She turned back to the window._

_Just then, the Titans alarm went off and she ran for the door but she didn't make it because someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, she tried to scream but the white cloth muffled her crys and made her dizzy._

_And then her world went black._

Now she remembered it clearly. Speedy getting mad, what her and Robin did, then Robin also getting mad. She felt tears sting at her eyes but she pushed them back, this was no time for crying. Robin and the others were surely out there looking for her right now. She just had to have faith in them like she had before.

The floor started rumbling and she lost her balance, she fell on her butt with her hands on either side. She looked up and saw that the floor was rising, she was underground. Before she had a chance to think it over she started shooting starbolts everywhere, kicking and growling at the very resilient bubble in which she was contained.

"Woah there Cutie, take it easy." He said once he saw her trying to escape. "Besides it won't do you any good. I borrowed this place from someone very reliable."

"Red X!" She exclaimed once her eyes accustomed to the brightness and she saw him standing in front of her. Now that she was in the light she took a glance at her prison, an orange globe set atop a base. Like she were some sort of trophy, and then she realized, she had been in one of these before...then she looked around the room and she was sure she knew where she was.

"You were expecting someone else?" His voice held the motion of a raised eyebrow when he asked.

She looked back at him with a frown.

"Why am I here?" She stated, it was more of a command than a question.

"Isn't it obvious? You Titans played me for a fool back there."

"I...do not understand." Starfire's voice softened.

He chuckled a little as he walked straight up to her "The money Princess."

"You are holding me captive for the money?" Starfire didn't think anyone would keep someone as hostage for money.

"What, did you have something else in mind?" Red X was dangerously close to her bubble.

Her brows furrowed "No, I simply cannot fathom someone as you kidnapping a living being for money." She said, fully understanding what he meant about his last statement.

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?" Red X questioned, suddenly curious and wanting to know what she thought of him.

"Nothing." Starfire crossed her arms and pretended like there were other things on her mind.

"Fine, be that way." Red X pressed a button and Starfire found herself slowly sinking.

"Wait." Starfire said when she saw him getting ready to leave "Where are you going?" Her hands subconsciously clung to the walls of the bubble as he fixed his gloves and put his belt on.

"Where else Cutie, to go say hi to your little friends." Then he was out the door and Starfire was consumed in darkness again.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Robin to Cyborg, can you hear me." Robin spoke into the communicator.

Cyborg was scared of answering the darn thing, not wanting to get yelled at and all but he reluctantly answered "Cyborg to Robin I hear ya." He said lightly hoping it would calm Robin down.

"Anything yet." Robin asked hastily.

"Nothing yet." Cyborg said carefully, he could practically hear Robin sigh impatiently.

"Alright then." Robin said, his voice full of remorse. "I'm out." He said.

The sadness in Robin's voice made Cyborg feel bad and somehow that made him work harder. He changed gears and the T-car sped on at a faster pace than before.

Meanwhile Robin was riding up and down streets looking for any signs of Starfire or Red X, any clue that they were there. He was close to a breakdown when he decided to walk down an alley to take a breather, he needed time to cope with this situation. He leaned against a building with his hands and his head hung low.

_Where can she be?_ He asked himself, frustrated at himself for not knowing where she was.

"Guess I came at a bad time." Red X's voice came from somewhere above.

Robin looked up and saw him crouched on top of a building. "You." He spat out and Red X was a little threatened by the tiny slits Robin had as eyes.

Nonetheless he answered back. "The one and only." There was no more time to get on Robin's nerves because after the words were spoken three explosives were thrown in Red X's direction and he had to dodge them sloppily, barely evading the attack.

He flung off the building across to another, right over Robin, he clung to the edge with his hands his body dangling as he struggled to hang on. Robin started to climb the wall and when he was close enough grabbed onto X's leg. X shook him off and kicked him in the face, Robin fell at least 20 feet to the ground and on his back.

"You'll have to do better than that Bird Boy" He heard X shout from above, when he looked up he saw that X had successfully climbed over the edge and onto the roof of the building "If you want her back."

Robin was shocked at his choice of words, he felt like he had been visibly stricken and quickly made his way to his feet and tried his hand at the wall again, using birdarangs this time to help him up. When he was at the top he swung his body upwards and onto building.

As soon as he was standing straight a black leg attacked him from out of nowhere, he dodged it quickly and ducked waiting for more.

"Come on X, show me what you got." Robin teased after a coupld of seconds of circling the darkness.

From behind something pushed him and he fell to the ground, rolling to the side before X's foot came in contact with the concrete. He stood and faced X in his fighting position. X did the same and Robin came at him with a growl.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Beast Boy yawned.

"Guys I'm getting sleepy." He said.

"Better not let Robin hear that." Said Raven, her voice even and uncaring.

The three had reunited in the T-car after hours of searching, it was dark outside and they were wondering how long Robin intended on letting this go on. Not that they would know, Robin had dissconnected his communicator for some reason.

"I'm sure we'll get some sleep in a couple of hours ya'll." Cyborg reassured, yawning in the process.

Raven leaned against the window and looked out into the streets and the T-car sped on.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire was getting tired of doing nothing, she felt caged and limited. Which she was but she didn't want to _think _about it. A while ago she had gotten so frustrated she had had another one of her tantrums. Kicking and screaming at the walls of her own personal hell. She was even on the brink of crying, which was pathetic to a warrior of her kind.

She sat down and leaned against the bubble, she sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them when she felt something in her side get in the way. In the spot where she usually put her communicator.

Her hand glowed green and she discovered that it _was_ her communicator. Why was it still with her? Had X forgotten about it? Or maybe it was a trick, it was probably broken. She pulled it up to her lips and spoke.

"Robin? Are you there?"

No answer.

It was a trick, she had never known X to be this type of criminal. She had thought that there was some good in him, there were times where he had helped them. But now, she would have to forget those times because he was just like any other of their foes. She threw the communicator, where it landed she didn't know. It didn't matter either because all she needed to do was reach her hand out and she was sure to at least touch it.

A small amount of time passed and she in fact did reach out for the communicator, her hand produced more illumination and she stared at it, maybe there was some way to fix it? She opened it up and tried again, just to make sure.

"Robin?" Her voice was hopeful. "Robin, are you there?" She asked.

Her head lowered and she decided to try someone else, though she knew it wouldn't work it was better than stumbling around in the dark.

"Cyborg?" She called.

In the T-car everyone froze.

"Was that?-" Beast Boy stopped himself before he went any further, he must be sleepier than he thought.

"Starfire?" Cyborg's voice finished, he quickly reached for the communicator attached to the T-car "Starfire!" He called back.

"Cyborg!" Starfire was never more relieved than she was now.

Raven grabbed the communicator from Cyborg "Starfire where are you?" She asked, the slightest hint of care in her voice.

"Raven I am so happy to hear you, I had begun to think that I would never-"

"Starfire where are you." Raven repeated, there would be time for Starfire's rambling later.

"Oh, I am in the old stadium." Answered Starfire.

"The old stadium?" She heard Cyborg question. (Remember back to the episode "Only Human")

"Yes, I do not know why but I am here."

"Are you sure?" Asked Raven.

"Yes." Starfire reassured.

"Don't worry Star we're coming to get you." Said Beast Boy's cheery voice and Starfire smiled.

"Thank you." She said to all of them and they were silent, none of them could ever be as emotional as Starfire was which was why she evened all of them out, they needed her, especially Robin.

"Hang tight." Said Cyborg.

"Cyborg?" Starfire sounded like she was pleading.

"Yeah Star." He answered.

"Where is Robin?" There was more silence.

"We don't know Star, but don't worry about him we'll be there in a minute okay?" Answered Cyborg.

"Okay."

"Alright then, over and out." Cyborg said before she had another chance to ask a question.

Starfire stared at the silent commincator for a second and then put it away, she tucked her legs in and began to worry. Now that she was safe what about Robin? Where was he? He hadn't answered his communicator and that was a signal that something was going on, but what?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A kick to the side of his head and Robin was left seeing not one but three different Red X's he swung a punch at one of the illusions and another punched him in the stomach, he fell on his hands and knees and coughed up a little blood. He wiped it away like nothing and stood back up again. Both he and X were panting, barely holding onto the ground they were standing.

Robin ran towards X and just before he was close enough to hit X he squatted and his leg swung under X but X jumped and dodged the attack then Robin's hand flew straight upward and made contact with X's chin. X stumbled backwards, he recovered his balance and before his senses cleared Robin swung his leg under him again, but this time, with success.

It took him only a couple of seconds to find his footing again, "Youre gonna pay for that." X's voice made its raspy way out.

Robin didn't respond, only nodded in X's direction.

X came after Robin this time, using his left leg to deliver a series of kicks which Robin blocked with both his hands. X stopped to catch his breath for a second and Robin took the opportunity to try and punch him. X jumped back and the sound of Robin's fist ripping through the air could be heard. X punched him in the face and then jumped over his shoulder, when Robin turned around a couple of punches to the stomach and one aimed directly at his left cheek were waiting for him and he fell to the ground again.

He hit the ground with his hands and growled, he was so tired of losing. He didn't have time for this, he still needed to find out where Starfire was and he couldn't even see right now. Darkness was obviously on X's side tonight, he was so frustrated. Why did everything have to pile up on him like this? Why couldn't anything be easy for him?

X's leg came down on him and he tried to get out of the way as fast as he could but X had pinned his cape down. That's it, Robin couldn't take it anymore, he took X's leg and twisted it as hard as he could. X screamed in pain and backed off.

"Hey hey come on Robin we're buddies right." Said X.

Robin launched at X and his hand grasped around his throat "Where's Starfire." He demanded, his hand threatening to break through X's windpipe.

X chuckled "Lighten up."

"Where is she!" Robin screamed in his face.

X looked away and Robin felt his body soften. Then all of a sudden X's fist came at Robin and knocked him off his feet in surprise. X reached into his utility belt and pulled a couple of smoke bombs, they collided with the ground and smoke instantly started to blur Robin's vision.

"She's wherever I want her to be." Robin heard him say.

"No!" Screamed Robin reaching everywhere in the dust cloud coughing in his attempts, he had to be here somewhere.

But he was gone, and after a couple of minutes Robin hung his head in shame. He had let him go, what an idiot he was. He reached for his communicator and called the team in misery.

"Robin." Answered Cyborg "We found her."

Robin's eyes widened "Where are you?" He asked impatiently.

"We're headed for Titans Tower." Said Cyborg.

"I'll meet you there." Said Robin excitedly.

He tucked his communicator away and tried to locate his bike, once he did he started it up and finally headed for home. X had gotten away this time but at least he hadn't lost Starfire.

When he got to the Tower he saw the T-car parked in the garage, he parked next to it and entered the Tower.

When Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy saw him they were in the kitchen and didn't say a word. Only pointed towards the ceiling, which was a another form of saying that Starfire was up there, on the roof, waiting for him. He ran towards the door leading to the roof, he knew his face was bruised and probably swollen, he might scare her off but he couldn't wait to see her.

After he opened the door he changed his pace to a slower one and casually walked up behind her. He could see her outlined in the rising sun's rays, her hair blowing peacefully and she was watching something. What it was he didn't know, maybe she was only thinking. He walked up beside her and silently took his spot next to her.

She gasped excitedly "Robin!"

Robin turned to her and smiled, his dreamy face glowing with the warm sunlight that was reflecting from the smooth skin on his face "Hi." Was all he said, during the time he had been looking for her he had never thought of what he'd say when she'd be standing in front of him and now that she was here it was almost unbeliveable.

Without warning he was enveloped in one of her infamous hugs, when she pulled away to study him, she gasped again only this time it was in horror "Robin, what has happened?" She asked, her hand carefully sliding over his wounds.

"It's nothing." Robin looked away.

"But your face, it is bruised." She continued to look at him, making Robin more uncomfortable.

"Starfire I told you it was nothing." Robin stepped away from her and Starfire hung her head in shame, she had irritated him.

There was a small silence and then:

"Robin", Starfire waited for his attention and when he turned towards her again she continued "I am sorry." She said.

Robin was surprised "Sorry? For what?" His first thought was that she had slept with X or something of that nature. But then he thought about it a little more and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"When the Red X kissed me.." Her voice trailed and right away Robin didn't want to hear more, Starfire saw him grimace and figured she'd better get to the point "I am sorry that I did not stop him, it is just that-"

She felt Robin's lips on hers and stopped talking, he laced his hands with hers and felt the soft warmness her lips offered. She could feel his breath upon her lips and her heart started to beat faster, she wondered if she had the same impact on him as he had over her.

When Robin broke the kiss he hesitantly led her hand towards him and rested it on his chest "Starfire, you're the only one who can do this to my heart."

Starfires eyes glazed over as she felt how fast his heart was working.

"And I have to admit that I don't like it." He looked down and Starfire searched for his eyes but he didn't have the courage to look back at her, not yet anyway. "I always thought that I could live my life without someone by my side, without a weakness. But then Red X came and he-"

"Oh Robin-" Starfire wanted to soothe him.

Robin layed a gloved finger over her lips.

"Let me finish." He said and she nodded her head obidiently.

"He came and took you from me and I realized Starfire, I realized how much I need you. That if you weren't here I could just fall off the face of the earth and I wouldn't care." Then he looked up at her.

Starfire's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, ready to overflow. "Robin you need not worry, I will never leave your side." She responded, truly touched by what he had just told her.

Robin smiled "Thanks Star."

"I welcome you."

They both faced the edge of the Tower and stared down at the shining ocean below them, then Robin gently took her hand in his.

THE END

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The fic I was talking about before the chapter is already out so go read it if you want, it's called _"Cold Sheets" _and it's by me so yeah. Only the first chapter is up so far I'm working on the second one now though and _"Torn" _and _"A Real Love" _so please be patient. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THE LONGEST TIME IN UPDATING THIS STORY and that the chapter is uber crappy, I had my first case of writer's block, hopefully it won't happen again.

But now that this fic is done I can get started on the others...yaaaaaaaaaaay! LoL (yeah right) I'm so tired and I write like 3 essays a week for English class alone (the pleasures of Dual Credit my teacher calls it) and I also got signed up for journalism so we're working on writing a paper that's another 2 or 3 articles a week. But anyway I really want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed and anyone who's only read I appreciate it very very VERY much. I wish I could sit here and name every single one of you but I really don't have the time so I apologize for that also.

Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone! This is the last chance you'll get to review so...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
